Set Fire To The Rain
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: "You do know he's most likely dead." Quinn's word were harsh and sharp, like a dagger through the heart. I hastily wiped away tears from my cheek that I hadn't felt fall. "Hmmm." I hummed a reply, not daring to talk, knowing my voice would show my feeli


There was no soft sunlight streaming in through the windows when I woke up. Just cold air and the sound of rain, slow rhythmic tapping. It seemed the weather would fit today perfectly. I rolled over, and glanced at Vincent, who was fast asleep in the bed next to me, to my relief he had about four blankets covering his body.

But despite the blankets being quiet heavy, I saw him shiver. With a frown, I hopped off my bed, and dragged my blankets over to him, being sure not to wake him. I tucked him in, before planting a kiss on his pale forehead, and changing into some comfortable clothes.

My father was in the kitchen, up early as usual. He was stood by the sink, a faraway look on his face. I smiled lightly, and sat at the table. A few minutes later, he glanced down at me, and frowned, "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" he asked.

I glanced at the worn out clock abouve the sink. "It's ten 'o clock, father." I replied slowly. My father glanced at me with startled eyes, "Three hours." he said slowly, then repeated it.

I glanced down at my hands, he was right, we had only three hours until the reaping. My father glanced at me again. "C-can you wake Vincent?" he asked quickly.

I nodded. "Of course." And then I stood, and made my way back to my room. Luckily, Vincent was stiring. It normally takes ten minutes to wake him... sometimes longer.

I smiled lightly, as he sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Sunshine." I said gently. Vincent glanced up and gave a weak smile, "Mornin' Sky." His voice was like a whisper, and I could barely hear him. "Big day." he said.

I nodded. "Hmmm." I hummed. "How about, we get something to eat, then go see Henry and Harriet?" I asked, as I made my way towards him. His eyes lit up at the mention of Harriet, and he nodded eagerly.

I grinned slightly, and pick him up. At twelve years old, he was as light as a feather.

There wasn't much food, as a fox had snuck in earlier that week, and eaten the bread and cheese we had. Leaving us with nothing but butter and dry crackers. But Vincent wolfed it down. Not being able to eat, I gave him mine, which he gratefully accepted, and hungrily bit into.

Father glanced at us, then gave a sad smile. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked in a cheery voice, fake, I noted. Vincent grinned, "We're gonna see Harriet!" he said gleefuly. Father nodded slowly, then glanced at me, "Is that true?" he asked. And for a second I was scared he'd ban me from taking Vincent. But after I nodded, he just takes a sip of his water.

Ten minutes later, we set off. Vincent was bundled up in three of the warmed jumpers we could find. As we made our way towards Henry and Harriet's house, we saw various people wearing the same expression Father had. I gripped Vincent's hand tighter, as we trundled up the few steps to the twins house.

The door swung open before I could knock, and Vincent and I were pulled into the cosy warm house.

Harriet grinned and let go of my arm, shutting the front door. Her dark hair was pulled into an elegant bun, ready for her dress.

And then without a word, she pecked Vincent on the head, and pulled me away from my younger brother. Henry raised an eyebrow from his place at the door frame, before wandering over to Vincent. "Have fun!" I heard him call sarcastically.

Harriet pulled mr into her small bedroom she shared with her mother, and forced me into a chair. She grinned brightly. "Hi." she greeted, her cheeks flushed pink. I smiled slightly, "Hello."

"I'll do your make-up now, then send you home with your dress." I nodded, as she lectured me on 'not smudging my makeup' and 'not ruining my dress'.

Luckily, she did this whilst applying the make-up, and thankfully, she barely put any on. She stopped talking, and moved behind me to do my hair. "Is your father OK?" she asked. I shook my head, "Not really. He supposes something bad will hapen, due to the date." I felt Harriet's hand pause from untangling my hair band, as she glanced at her calender, so did I.

Harriet's untangling resumed, as I stared at the daunting date 'Friday the 13th'. "It's all rather silly." Harriet's soft voice said, she gave a paticularly hard yank, causing me you yelp. Harriet sighed, before throwing the hairband -with clumps of my hair- into the bin.

My light hair fell around my shoulders, whilst Harriet wandered over to her bed and picked up her hairbrush, when she returned, she started brushing my hair in slow soothing strokes. "Mother's worried." she said quietly. I frowned, "You'll be fine, Harriet,"

She paused her brushing for a moment, "Both mine and Henry's name has been entered three times." she said dully. She continued brushing. "Anyway! How is Vincent?" she asked softly. I felt a dull pain in my chest, "Not good." I admitted. Harriet was silent as she picked a green hairband off of her desk, fatter than the skinny ones I used.

I felt Harriet tie my hair up, before she hugged me from behind shocking me. "He'll be fine, Skyler, don't worry." I smiled at her words, torn between beliving her, and not. She pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me to the bathroom where the mirror was.

I was pleased with the job she did. My make up wasn't too heavy, just enough to highlight my eyes, and my hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing my face.

Harriet smiled proudly, before frowning and leaving the room. I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion, and she quickly scuttled back in. She blushed, "Sorry. I forgot this." she pulled out a necklace from behing her back. I raised an eyebrow, and took it from her.

It was a golden chain, with half a heart attached to it. I glanced at Harriet then the necklace. "I-is this for me?" I stuttered. Harriet nodded quickly. "It's a friendship necklace." she explained, and held up another necklace. She attached the two hearts together to make a whole. "To say thank you for helping me with my school work."

I smiled lightly at her, and put the necklace on. "Thank you." I said quietly not daring to ask how much it cost. She nodded, and passed me a package that was sat on the toilet seat. "Your dress. Plain, simple and sweet. Like you requested." Ii was rather fat, and I had a feeling it would be puffy.

I smiled, knowing it must have been hard for her to find something that wasn't pink in her small closet.

"Good luck." I said. Harriet nodded, "Ditto."

"Girls! It's almost time!" When Henry said almost time, he means and hour and a bit. He was waiting at the foot of the stairs for us, Vincent stood right next to him. He raised an eybrow, "You look nice." he said. And I swear I heard him add "For once." causing Vincent to giggle.

I nudged his arm. "Meanie." I said, taking Vincent's hand passing him the package with my dress. Harriet smiled again, "Bye." she said sadly, a hint of fear in her voice. I nodded, and gave Henry a one armed hug, and then Harriet. "See you soon." I said, as I left the house.

Father was waiting anxiously for us when we got back to our run down house. There was little time to mess around, and I quickly whipped all Vincent's coats off, then his shoes, whilst Father ran him a bath. Luckily I had bathed the night before, and all I needed to do was changed.

Giving him a smile, I pushed Vincent into the bathroom, and then rushed towards our room and picked him out some clothes. I stared at the mostly black clothes I had lay out for my younger brother. I wasn't worried about him being to big for them, I was worried about them being too small.

He seemed to shrink every year, getting iller and iller. When I had brushed his hair this morning, it started coming out so easily, that I threw the hairbrush down and left his hair slightly messy.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I turned to my own bed, when the packed with my dress was waiting. I pulled the string, and unwrapped the paper, revealing a primrose yellow dress. It was soft and felt warm, thankfully, I lifted it up to get a better view, when something black dropped to the floor. I bent down a picked it up, I sighed ligtly when I saw what it was... a pair of tights, to protect my legs from the cold weather.

Good old Harriet, she thinks of everything and everyone. I glanced back down at the paper, and saw exactly why the package was so fat. There was a pair of black ballet flats, and carefully folded underneath, a thick t-shirt... in Vincent's size.

And that was that. I'd made up my mind. I'd repay Harriet in some way. Perhaps with paints and such.

The dress fitted perfectly, as did the shoes which was no surprise. I chuckled, as Vincent's head peeked round the door. His eyes lit up when he saw me. "You look pretty." he said. I grinned and glanced at his clothes. "Your clothes are out for you."

I glanced back at him, and saw him smiling slightly. "Thank you." he whispered. I nodded, and left him alone to change.

If our carpet wasn't worn out enough already, father was helping it on it's way. I swear I saw the food stained beige rug thin with every pace.

"Father, please settle down. You'll wear the carpet out." he doesn't listen.

I glanced over to the small clock on the coffee table. '12:39' It read. And thankfully, Vincent's head popped round the living room door, a slight blush on his cheeks, colouring his normally pale face.

He stepped into the room slowly, and I grinned. The clothes were a little baggy, but they fit, and for once, he looked healthy.

Father nodded, with a small smile as he studied us. "Off we go." he said nervously.

Ten minutes later, we were signing in. And it seemed father wasn't the only one nervous about the date. We passed Laura Miles, an elderly lady, who was wringing her hands, with a worried expression on her face. Then Rosemary Henderson, Henry and Harriet's mother. Speaking of them...

I saw Henry stood in the square for sixteen year old boys. He grinned and flashed me the thumbs up, before pointing in the direction of Harriet... who looked terrified.

I bent down and kissed Vincent's forehead, then I looked him in the eye. "Good luck, sunshine." I said with a faint smile. Vincent nodded, "You too Sky."

And then father whisked him away to the twelve year olds section. For his forst reaping he'd been amazingly calm, but I thnk the good luck kiss from Harriet was helpful.

I walked over to Harriet, and gave her an encouraging smile. And then everything went quiet as the Mayor stepped onto the stage, just as the clock struck one. I never did known why they changed the time from two to one.

As his big speech began, people started to relax a little, there were alot of kids, hopefully theirs wouldn't get picked.

I know it was wrong, but I lost myself in the terrible thought that Vincent might get picked, his first reaping. His name was only in there two times, mine was in there a total of seventeen times. Harriet had hers in there twenty, and Henry had twenty one.

Between us all there were sixty pieces of paper.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone else stepped onto the stage. Cilan Verday, district twelves sponsor.

He said a few words, before moving so Eleanor Scarlett can announce the unluckly tributes. She smiled and waved, before walking to the boys ball -the girls went first last year- I gripped Harriet's hand, and she gripped mine, both of us fearing for our brothers safety.

"And the boy tribute fo the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games, _Whoopee_, is... Vincent Stirling."

I think, I stopped breathing. Harriet gasped, and a few people turned to give sympathetic smiles. And then I saw Vincent making his way towards the stage, Harriet was crying and something wet was on my cheek. He looked so frail under his clothes, and his bright smile he'd been wearing a few minutes eariler was replaced with a look of fear, and my god he was crying... but there was nothing I could do. I watched helplessly as he trailed to the stage.

But then everything started going to fast. Vincent passed the square for sixteen year old boys, and suddenly he was being pulled behind someone, and the words "I volunteer!"

I knew that voice. Harriet's strangled cry of "No!" confirmed my fears. Henry volunteered to take Vincent's place. Vincent stared up at Henry and shook his head, but Henry simply pushed himt owards my father, before stepping onto the stage.

There were a few murmers, and a cry from Hanry's mother, and then Harriet. People nodded at Henry, proud of him, also sad for the loss.

Eleanor smiled tightly at him, before pulling a name out of the girls ball.

"And the tribute for the girls is... Harriet Henderson!"

I gasped this time, and glanced at my brunette friend, who was shaking with fear, but she slowly walked to the stage.

Mrs. Henderson was sobbing now... loudly. And Henry saw the look in my eyes and he knew what I was about to do. He nodded solemly.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. Causing Harriet to stop. Causing everything to stop. ANd then... silence.

I pushed my way out of the square and walked past Harriet, pausing to quickly hug her.

Henry gripped my hand when I stood next to him on the stage. No one took my place... as expected

'_Thank You_' I mouthed at Henry, he did the same, and squeezed my hand.

_ Good Luck_

A/N: So, hopefully, this was good, or at least OK.

Uh, how do you like the names? Here are the meanings:

Skyler~ Guarded; Scholar

Quinn~ Descendent of Cuinn

Carmen~ Song (Louise~ Fame and War)

Elana~ Torch; Bright light

James~ Supplanter

Henry~ Home Ruler

Valentina [Val-lyen-TEE-nah]~ Healthy, strong.

Ariana~ Very holy one

When do you want the next chapter?


End file.
